À Crocs
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Eric vit très mal la mort de son créateur. Pour éloigner ses pensées du manque et de la tristesse qu'il ressent, il décide d'aller trouver Sookie. Or, ce n'est pas la jeune Stackhouse qu'il trouve, mais son frère. L'être jusqu'à alors insignifiant à ses yeux va soudainement lui apparaître sous un jour nouveau... ATTENTION : non amateur de yaoi et/ou de slash, ne cliquez pas !
1. 1 - Prélude

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de **True Blood** et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Du slash, du lemon, du lime... Bref, un joyeux mélange chaud et croustillant à dévorer sans sérieux aucun.

**Résumé :** Eric vit très mal la mort de son créateur. Pour éloigner ses pensées du manque et de la tristesse qu'il ressent, il décide d'aller trouver Sookie. Or, ce n'est pas la jeune Stackhouse qu'il trouve, mais son frère. L'être jusqu'à alors insignifiant à ses yeux va soudainement lui apparaître sous un jour nouveau... ATTENTION : non amateur de yaoi et/ou de slash, ne cliquez pas !

.

* * *

.

**À Crocs**

**Prélude**

.

Gémissements et grognements emplissaient la pièce tandis que l'air se faisait plus épais autour d'eux. Leurs peaux brillantes de sueur luisaient doucement sous la lumière tamisée des bougies leur contraste brun-blanc aussi harmonieux que leurs mouvements synchronisés. Des pupilles dilatées plongeaient dans d'autres pupilles tout aussi dilatées l'un haletait, à bout de souffle, l'autre expirait et inspirait un air dont il n'avait pas besoin. Le monde autour d'eux aurait pu exploser qu'ils ne s'en rendraient qu'à peine compte, noyés l'un dans l'autre, littéralement accrocs l'un à l'autre.

.

**À suivre**


	2. 2 - À cran

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de **True Blood** et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Du slash, du lemon, du lime... Bref, un joyeux mélange chaud et croustillant à dévorer sans sérieux aucun.

**Résumé :** Eric vit très mal la mort de son créateur. Pour éloigner ses pensées du manque et de la tristesse qu'il ressent, il décide d'aller trouver Sookie. Or, ce n'est pas la jeune Stackhouse qu'il trouve, mais son frère. L'être jusqu'à alors insignifiant à ses yeux va soudainement lui apparaître sous un jour nouveau...

.

* * *

.

**À crocs**

**À cran**

.

_Quelques jours/soirs plus tôt_

.

Depuis la mort de Godric, Eric était devenu plus froid et plus rude qu'à l'accoutumé. Même Pam, son enfant, faisait attention à son comportement et à ses propos en sa présence. Et, ce jour là, son humeur était plus mauvaise encore : Sookie avait refusé de venir au Fangtasia alors qu'il l'avait fait convoquer et il détestait être désobéi. Fulminant, seul, sur son trône, personne n'avait osé lui demander audience ce soir. Rien d'étonnant à cela vu l'aura de mort qu'il dégageait, si puissante que même les humains la percevait, la _voyait_. L'absence de son créateur lui rongeait le cœur et il avait besoin de remplir ce vide insupportable ou, tout au moins, trouver de quoi en détourner ne serait-ce que quelques instants son esprit. Et tuer quelque chose ou quelqu'un le démangeait terriblement.

S'il avait demandé à voir ce soir l'humaine aux pouvoirs si spéciaux, c'était avant tout pour se divertir en faisant enrager Bill. Peut-être aussi pour parler avec elle des derniers instants de son créateur. Et, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas de sitôt, afin de tenter de la séduire et de la goûter – dans tous les sens du terme, évidemment. Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas simplement _refusé_ sa requête, mais l'avait carrément et impudemment _ignorée _!

Finalement, irrité et plus que lassé de ruminer dans son coin ses sombres pensées, il finit par se lever. Il ordonna à Pam de veiller sur le Club pour lui, donna quelques ordres brefs à son staff et s'en fut sans un mot de plus. Sookie ne voulait pas venir à lui ? Très bien, il irait donc à elle. Peu de temps après, il se garait derrière le 4x4 de Jason et frappait à la porte des Stackhouse.

Sa sœur lui ayant dit qu'ils resteraient dormir chez Bill, Jason avait décidé de profiter de cette soirée pour lézarder sur le canapé devant un bon porno. Il aurait pu aller au Merlotte et ramener une demoiselle ou l'autre pour passer la soirée en _bonne compagnie_, mais il n'avait pas eu particulièrement envie de se réveiller le lendemain aux côtés d'une fille d'un soir. Les femmes le matin étaient d'un pénible ! Et Sookie n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il profite de la maison de leur grand-mère pour ses coucheries, de toute façon.

Il venait de mettre en route la vidéo et de s'affaler sur le canapé avec un pack de bière fraîche à ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit une voiture se garer dans l'allée. Il fronça les sourcils, n'attendant personne, et hésita à répondre lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Au second coup il soupira, posa sa bière sur la table et se leva. La personne – ou plutôt l'_être_ – sur le pas de la porte était la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pu s'attendre : là, devant lui, se tenait le redoutable vampire blond, Eric Northam.

À peine arrivé dans l'allée des Stackhouse, Eric savait déjà que Sookie n'était pas là. Hésitant à peine une seconde, il se décida à aller interroger le frère bien qu'il doutât qu'il sache quoi que ce soit sur les allées et venues de sa sœur. Le garçon n'était pas réputé pour se servir de sa caboche creuse, mais ce pouvait toujours être amusant de le faire tourner un peu en bourrique et, par la même occasion, l'effrayer. Si Sookie ne venait pas lui rendre visite sitôt qu'elle aurait appris qu'il avait dérangé son frère…

Jason ne semblant pas daigner répondre, il frappa une seconde fois à la porte, prêt à l'enfoncer s'il devait frapper une troisième fois : la sœur rejetait sa convocation et le frère feignait de l'ignorer ? Non, cela serait trop pour sa patience. Un petit sourire amusé fit très brièvement trembler la commissure de ses lèvres – trop vite cependant pour que cela soit perceptible par un humain – lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'abord stupéfaite puis inquiète sur le visage du jeune homme en le découvrant sur le pas de sa porte.

« Heu… oui ? », s'enquit nerveusement l'humain. « Eric ? C'est ça ? Heu… Bonsoir… »

« Bonsoir Mr Stackhouse », répondit le vampire d'un ton aussi froid que son apparence. « Je désire entrer. »

Jason fronça les sourcils à l'ordre plutôt que la question du vampire. Il n'ignorait pas que faire entrer un vampire chez soi n'était pas très recommandé, mais celui-ci avait été en affaire avec sa sœur et les avait en quelque sorte sauvés tous deux à Phoenix. Il avait bien sûr payé sa dette lors de l'attaque du nid de Godric, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était devenu _ami_ avec les vampires, et encore moins avec celui-ci en particulier : sa sœur lui disait souvent qu'il était dangereux – outre son côté son suceur de sang.

« Sook' n'est pas là », marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'elle était probablement chez Bill, mais fut sèchement coupé.

« Je ne l'ignore pas, Mr Stackhouse. Et ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Allez-vous me laisser entrer ? »

Eric aurait pu tenter de charmer le jeune homme pour qu'il le fasse entrer, mais il n'en fit rien, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu de Jason qui n'en fut que plus perplexe.

« Eh bien… si c'est important… »

« Je vous assure que ça l'est. Nous n'allons pas rester à bavarder sur le pas de la porte, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu… non, bien sûr que non… Je suppose que… pour cette fois… Vous pouvez entrer, mais juste ce soir ? »

La nervosité du jeune homme amusa Eric. Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas _peur_ de lui, lui faisait espérer qu'il pourrait peut-être – enfin – se divertir un peu. Et s'il parvenait à agacer Sookie et son idiot de vampire dans le processus…

« Merci infiniment, Mr Stackhouse. J'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir », railla-t-il en repoussant l'humain pour entrer.

.

**À Suivre**


	3. 3 - À fleur de peau

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de **True Blood** et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Du slash, du lemon, du lime... Bref, un joyeux mélange chaud et croustillant à dévorer sans sérieux aucun.

**Résumé :** Eric vit très mal la mort de son créateur. Pour éloigner ses pensées du manque et de la tristesse qu'il ressent, il décide d'aller trouver Sookie. Or, ce n'est pas la jeune Stackhouse qu'il trouve, mais son frère. L'être jusqu'à alors insignifiant à ses yeux va soudainement lui apparaître sous un jour nouveau... ATTENTION : non amateur de yaoi et/ou de slash, ne cliquez pas !

.

* * *

.

**À Crocs**

**À fleur de peau**

.

Jason referma la porte, toujours perplexe, et suivit le vampire qui inspectait les lieux, fronçant le nez devant le désordre du salon. Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre il finit par se rasseoir sur le canapé, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire d'autre, et prit une lampée de bière pour se calmer.

« J'ai que… heu… d'la bière à offrir. Ou j'peux faire du thé. Sook' en a tout un tas dans les placards. En fait, j'sais pas trop c'que vous buvez en dehors de… heu… vous savez, quoi. Et, heu, vous voulez p't-être vous asseoir ? »

L'humain évitait son regard et se creusait visiblement la tête pour expliquer sa présence. Sa sœur n'étant pas là, il ne comprenait évidemment pas ce qu'Eric pouvait vouloir. Celui-ci refusa la bière et le thé, mais accepta de s'asseoir et prit place sur le canapé.

Le viking se figea soudainement et, s'il en avait eu un, son cœur aurait eu des ratés. À quelques centimètres à peine de Jason, la chaleur de son corps et son odeur avaient frappés de plein fouet ses sens surdéveloppés. Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à l'aîné des Stackhouse et n'avait donc jamais réalisé combien il sentait _bon_, combien il était… _appétissant_.

L'odeur virile et puissante sentait le soleil et les épices, musc et poivre surtout ; elle était entêtante, enivrante même, mais le plus étonnant était ce petit _arrière goût _doux et sensuel qui excitèrent le vampire : ses crocs le démangèrent.

Eric se lécha les lèvres et huma longuement ; ses yeux parcoururent le corps tanné près de lui. Des bras musclés, un torse sculpté dont le dessin de chaque muscle était souligné par un débardeur lui collant au corps, une taille fine bien que masculine et des cuisses délicieusement moulées dans un jean délavé. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le visage aux traits bien dessinés, aux yeux brun légèrement pailletés d'or, et des lèvres ! Des lèvres pleines ne demandant qu'à être embrassées, mordillées…

Jason sursauta légèrement lorsque le vampire s'assit près de lui. Et frissonna sous le regard intense qui le détailla, le déshabilla littéralement. Son cœur accéléra et une bouffée de chaleur échauffa son visage. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui que l'on s'attarde sur son corps, mais jamais il n'avait sentit – ou plutôt _ressentit_ – ce plaisir irrationnel qui gonflait en lui au fait que ce soit un homme. Non, pas un _homme_, pire, un _vampire_. Et lorsqu'Eric s'attarda sur ses lèvres, des picotements glissèrent le long de son échine jusque dans ses bourses, le faisant gémir.

L'odeur de l'aîné des Stackhouse se fit brusquement plus forte tandis que celle de son émoi sexuel venait s'y mêler. Le vieux vampire laissa échapper un petit bruit de gorge rauque, entre grondement et ronronnement. L'odeur était enivrante et une légère sensation de flottement pris le blond, sensation qu'il chassa rapidement en quelques clignements. Le bleu orageux de ses yeux remonta vers ceux maintenant noircis de l'humain et il gronda plus fort, se léchant de nouveau avidement les lèvres.

Malgré le désir que le jeune homme continuait de faire monter en lui, sa voix resta contrôlée, dure et froide.

« Votre sœur ne vous a-t-elle jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire entrer de vampire chez soi, Mr Stackhouse ? »

« Elle le fait bien », répondit machinalement Jason, légèrement haletant et luttant pour ne pas tendre la main et glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres fines du vampire.

« N'êtes-vous pas curieux de connaître le motif de ma visite ? »

« Non », fusa immédiatement la réponse.

Eric haussa un sourcil. Était-ce la bêtise qui occultait toute notion de danger à l'humain ? Une nouvelle vague de désir émana du jeune homme et un léger sourire illumina son regard, sans pour autant atteindre ses lèvres. Non, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Il laissa passer un silence, humant l'odeur si alléchante. Lorsque Jason reprit la parole d'une voix un peu plus profonde, il ne put retenir et un frisson et son amusement.

« Vous m'avez fait votr' truc, hein ? Votre charme ou j'sais pas quoi… »

« Je ne me serais pas permis, Mr Stackhouse », répondit-il comme choqué. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question », poursuivit-il en se penchant vers lui, reniflant ostensiblement le cou du brun.

Lorsque le nez d'Eric effleura son cou, Jason frémit, fermant les yeux à demi, et un long gémissement glissa de ses lèvres. Stimulé, le vampire lapa la peau légèrement salée et une explosion de saveurs éclata sur sa langue, amplifiant le grondement sourd et animal dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme le surprit en penchant la tête sur le côté, lui offrant littéralement son cou, et en s'appuyant contre lui.

« Hmmm… 'core… », marmonna-t-il sans retenue, ses mains venant se nouer derrière sa nuque pour le tenir en place.

Un léger « clic » résonna lorsque les canines sortirent en réponse, arrachant un gémissement à l'humain et un grognement au vampire. Jason frémit lorsque les pointes acérées griffèrent sa peau aussitôt apaisée par la langue soyeuse, et il se sentit immédiatement durcir.

Le viking sentit le sang pulser plus fort sous sa langue et suça soudainement farouchement au niveau de la jugulaire. Le nectar de vie si précieux afflua à fleur de peau et il pu en sentir les premières saveurs. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les mèches brunes tandis que son autre main se glissait dans le dos cambré, pressant le corps chaud contre le sien. Il continua à marquer le cou rougissant, mordillant sans percer la peau, encouragé par les ahanements de Jason.

Les deux hommes avaient glissés de sorte que Jason était maintenant couché sur le dos, une jambe pendant du canapé, l'autre relevée et appuyée contre le dossier, bras noués autour du cou du vampire ; Eric, quant à lui, était couché entre ses jambes, en appuie sur ses coudes. Il pressa d'ailleurs son corps contre celui de l'humain et tout deux grognèrent lorsque leurs érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre.

Eric se sentait perdre toute forme de contrôle, l'odeur de Jason lui faisant littéralement tourner la tête. Il voulait plonger dans le corps de Jason : y plonger ses canines et y plonger son membre d'acier. Il ne savait pour le moment même plus pour quelle raison il était venu là et, à dire vrai, il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui importait était l'être qui haletait entre ses bras.

Soudain, le vampire brisa leur étreinte, secrètement enchanté par le gémissement plaintif de l'humain – _son_ humain. Le regard noir de désir qui le supplia silencieusement lui fit courir des étincelles d'excitation le long de la colonne vertébrale, et pulser son sexe.

Une main posée sur le torse de Jason, il l'empêcha de se redresser et lui adressa un sourire empli de muettes promesses.

« Non », souffla-t-il d'une voix ferme et, étonnamment, tout à la fois emplie d'une certaine tendresse. « Nous n'irons pas plus loin, monsieur Stackhouse », poursuivit-il en ignorant le gémissement frustré du jeune homme. « Non que je n'en ai pas envie, soyez-en sûr… Mais tant que vous n'aurez pas acceptez de votre plein gré d'être mien… »

Eric ne finit pas sa phrase, mais laissa ses doigts glisser le long du torse de Jason, puis sur ses cuisses avant de remonter vers la bosse de son entre-jambe qu'il massa légèrement, lui arrachant un gémissement des plus érotiques. Le vampire se lécha les lèvres et faillit céder à la tentation lorsque Jason rejeta la tête en arrière, lui offrant délibérément son cou en murmurant son nom d'une voix rauque de désir.

Le blond viking se pencha sur le blond humain et lécha son cou avant de susurrer à son oreille.

« Si tu étais mien, alors… Alors, je te ferais connaître des délices que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, Jason Stackhouse. »

Si Jason ne remarqua pas le tutoiement, entendre son prénom dans la bouche du vampire lui arracha un nouveau gémissement. Les mots n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens pour lui et son esprit ne parvenait pas à rester concentré, trop submergé par les vagues brûlantes de désir. _Être sien _? De quoi parlait-il ?

Les lèvres descendirent dans son cou, puis sur le torse du jeune homme dont Eric déchira en deux le débardeur au fur et à mesure de sa descente, dévoilant un peu plus de peau si délicieuse. Il se cambrait sous la langue experte et les dents qui griffaient sa peau, gémissant, soupirant, suppliant pour plus de contact. Eric sourit en l'entendant crier son nom lorsqu'il suça fort sur l'un des tétons. Il dessina ensuite la ligne de chaque muscle abdominal, se délectant de les sentir se contracter et se décontracter sous ses attouchements.

« Si tu étais mien », reprit-il une fois arrivé à la lisière du jean dangereusement bas sur les hanches qu'il venait de mordiller, « je te donnerais tout ce que tu désires et même plus. Et surtout, tu auras ma protection. Aucun vampire ni aucun autre être, vivant ou mort, ne s'en prendrait à toi de peur d'avoir à faire face à mon courroux. »

D'un geste inhumainement rapide, il défit le jean et libéra Jason qui inspira aussitôt une goulée d'air qui siffla entre ses dents lorsque son membre claqua bruyamment contre son ventre musclé. L'instant d'après, il gémit en sentant le vampire souffler sur la tête sensible.

« Si tu étais mien… »

Eric ne termina pas sa phrase, prenant Jason en bouche d'un coup, jusqu'à la garde. Celui-ci poussa un cri de complétion, l'une de ses mains agrippant les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête du vampire tandis que l'autre lui griffait l'épaule. Lorsque l'humain chercha à bouger son bassin, Eric lui plaqua les hanches au canapé, le forçant à subir un rythme lent. Le vampire, suça, lécha, avala, mordilla la verge et le gland en feu, le prenant régulièrement au plus profond de sa gorge. Jason, lui, criait, gémissait, grognait et surtout suppliait son tortionnaire d'aller plus vite.

Soudain, Eric accéléra la cadence, et Jason ne put plus formuler une seule parole cohérente. Le viking sourit autour de la hampe et un éclair prédateur éclaira son regard d'acier. Lorsqu'il sentit que le jeune homme n'était plus très loin, il enfonça soudainement son majeur, frappant du premier coup la prostate hypersensible. Jason cria le nom du vampire, frappé de plein fouet par un orgasme si puissant qu'il manqua le faire tomber dans les pommes, son corps brillant de sueur brusquement arqué.

Eric bu Jason jusqu'à la dernière goutte et continua à le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne des hauteurs de son orgasme. Puis, il lâcha son sexe avec un petit « pop » et remonta vers le visage de Jason dont il caressa les lèvres des siennes.

« Oh, oui », ronronna-t-il, « si tu étais mien… »

Jason frissonna en entendant la voix basse et lourde de sous-entendus et gémit de bienêtre au baiser qui ponctua ces mots. La langue agile et froide du vampire lui arracha un grognement presque animal lorsqu'elle plongea dans sa bouche et qu'il se goûta. Le baiser était vorace et fit rugir le sang dans ses veines. Ce fut alors au tour d'Eric de grogner.

L'instant d'après, Eric était près de la porte, se recoiffant comme si de rien n'était. Jason geignit plaintivement à la perte subite de contact et leva un regard plein d'incompréhension vers le vampire. Celui-ci lui sourit presque gentiment.

« Vous direz, monsieur Stackhouse », souriant à la grimace de Jason lorsqu'il reprit le vouvoiement, « à votre sœur que je suis passée et ai été… ravi de son absence. Quant à vous, réfléchissez à ma proposition. Je suis un vampire très ancien et très puissant… bien plus que ne le sera jamais notre… _ami_ Bill. Je n'accepte de faire mien que les humains que je juge digne de l'être et uniquement s'ils en font le choix en pleine connaissance de cause : pas de manipulation, ni de charme. Vous savez où me trouver, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'instant d'après, Eric était dehors, montait dans sa voiture et retournait, ravi de sa découverte – et de sa soirée – au Fangtasia. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé au jeune homme, trop obnubilé par sa sœur. Mais il venait de découvrir que le cadet des Stackhouse portait bien le même sang, quoiqu'avec une subtile différence certainement liée au fait qu'il soit un mâle : si son odeur était plus enivrante sexuellement parlant, ça n'était que pour mieux cacher sa richesse naturelle due à son origine.

Jason resta un instant, hébété, à fixer la porte d'entrée. Puis, lentement, il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de vivre, de la puissance de son orgasme, des sensations que le vampire avait provoqué en lui, du désir qu'il éprouvait encore pour lui… Il rougit violement, et se rajusta maladroitement avant de se saisir de sa bouteille de bière, la vidant d'un trait avant d'aller s'en chercher une autre.

Qu'avait dit le suceur de sang, déjà ? N'avait-il pas dit un truc du genre « _Si tu étais à moi_ » ? Jason frissonna à cette pensée et ravala in extremis un gémissement. Il connaissait assez bien son corps pour savoir que celui-ci voulait appartenir au vampire, n'attendait peut-être même que cela. Mais comment pouvait-il raisonnablement l'accepter ? C'était un vampire ! Et un vampire masculin pour couronner le tout !

« Mon pauv' Jason. Dans quoi tu t'es 'core fourré ? », maugréa-t-il, fâché contre lui-même et ses instincts sexuels. « Si Sook' sait ça… Elle va m'démonter la tête ! »

Puis ses pensées revinrent au blond et à ses baisers tour à tour doux et brutaux, ses mains aux longs doigts fins, le poids de son corps ferme, son regard brûlant et sa langue froide et si agile, ses lèvres délicieuses et sa bouche experte. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa tandis que les souvenirs ramenaient son sexe à la vie. Affalé sur le canapé, sa main descendit de son propre accord vers son entrejambe tandis qu'il haletait le nom du vampire.

.

**À Suivre**

* * *

.

**NB :** Ce chapitre à été réédité afin de corriger la petite erreur vestimentaire de la précédente version où Jason était habillé en débardeur puis en chemise. Mea Culpa.


	4. 4 - À bientôt ?

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de **True Blood** et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Du slash, du lemon, du lime... Bref, un joyeux mélange chaud et croustillant à dévorer sans sérieux aucun.

**Résumé :** Eric vit très mal la mort de son créateur. Pour éloigner ses pensées du manque et de la tristesse qu'il ressent, il décide d'aller trouver Sookie. Or, ce n'est pas la jeune Stackhouse qu'il trouve, mais son frère. L'être jusqu'à alors insignifiant à ses yeux va soudainement lui apparaître sous un jour nouveau...

.

* * *

.

**À crocs**

**À bientôt ?**

.

Tandis que Jason s'apprêtait à passer ce qu'il ignorait encore être une longue nuit blanche où ses hormones ne le laisserait pas en paix, Eric revenait au Fangtasia de meilleure humeur que lorsqu'il en était partit. Le vampire était content de lui et se régalait à l'avance des jours – ou nuits – à venir : le jeune Stackhouse avait éveillé son intérêt et aiguisé son sens du _jeu_. Bon, et aussi un désir possessif plutôt irrationnel pour le jeune homme s'il devait être honnête.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il glissa quelques consignes à Pam avant de se glisser dans son bureau. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, coudes sur le bureau, menton reposé sur les poings, regard perdu dans le vague. Il repensait à l'humain qu'il venait de quitter et le comparait mentalement à sa sœur. Et, plus il y pensait, plus il était convaincu qu'il faisait le bon choix en changeant de _cible_. L'homme était _très_ bien fait de sa personne, sentait le soleil et, surtout, n'était pas farouche comme l'était la jeune femme l'odeur de son sang était encore plus enivrante du fait de la permanente tension sexuelle qui se dégageait de lui, ce qui promettait un goût… _divin _; contrairement à la blonde, il n'était pas du genre à tout remettre en cause, tout interroger et tout contester à tout bout de champs il savait également que le garçon savait être loyal, était courageux et savait se battre enfin, et non des moindres, s'attacher la loyauté du jeune homme lui donnerait un peu plus de contrôle sur Bill par le biais de Sookie tout en énervant celle-ci.

Un sourire fit briller l'éclat froid de son regard tandis qu'il sortait un carnet de l'un de ses tiroirs. Il trouva rapidement le numéro qu'il cherchait et passa un coup de fil d'à peine quelques minutes. Encore deux appels et il se reculait confortablement dans son fauteuil, mains croisées derrière la tête, pour se repasser les événements de la soirée, un sourire prédateur étirant ses lèvres. L'humain avait éveillé des sentiments longtemps oubliés et il était désormais hors de question qu'il laisse tomber l'idée de le _posséder_ – et dans tous les sens du terme !

Il revit le regard voilé de désir et le corps parfaitement dessiné, sentit la puissante et délectable odeur du garçon… Eric grogna au souvenir vivace alors que son sexe gonflait rapidement.

Le viking sursauta lorsqu'il fut tiré de sa rêverie par deux coups secs à sa porte. Pam entra aussitôt et lui annonça la visite d'un représentant d'une société dénommée « _Pass' Sion_ ». Eric lui indiqua de faire entrer le vampire et l'invita à s'asseoir. Ils avaient affaires à parler, suite à ses appels téléphoniques, et Eric apprécia grandement la célérité du vampire devant lui et de ses collègues : en moins de deux heures, ils étaient là.

Sookie arpentait le salon d'un pas rageur, menaçant son frère d'écouter ses pensées s'il refusait de lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Elle était rentrée au petit matin pour découvrir un Jason aux traits tirés devant une _tasse de verveine _! Et lorsqu'elle apprit que son frère avait appelé pour se faire porter pâle ce jour-là, elle n'avait plus aucun doute quant au fait que quelque chose clochait.

Mais son frère avait refusé de lui parler et était monté se coucher. Il avait même prit des somnifères, et Sookie ignorait si c'était dans le but de ne faire aucun rêve pouvant la renseigner sur ses tourments, ou si ça n'était que parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin pour dormir. Dans le premier cas, que voulait-il tant lui cacher et dans le second, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien empêcher de dormir quelqu'un ayant toujours eut le sommeil facile – et lourd – comme Jason ?

Dans une heure, Sookie devait se rendre au Merlotte et Jason sortait tout juste du lit. Elle tenait à savoir de quoi il retournait avant de pouvoir aller travailler sereinement – du moins, aussi sereinement qu'il était possible de le faire à Bontemps.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, c'est vertement qu'elle décrocha. Son regard furieux se métamorphosa presque aussitôt, et Jason y vit d'abord la stupeur, puis la méfiance. Elle écouta sans rien dire avant de raccrocher sans même saluer son interlocuteur. Un long silence s'étira pendant que la jeune femme réfléchissait, visiblement contrariée. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de son frère.

« Je dois appeler Bill pour vérifier que ce n'est pas un… piège. Nous sommes invités à une fête en ton honneur… », commença-t-elle, hésitante avant de s'expliquer. « C'était Pam. La fête, c'est en ton honneur pour avoir protéger le nid de Godric et en hommage à feu Godric. C'est l'idée d'Eric Northam. »

Sookie prononça la dernière phrase d'une voix clairement dubitative et suspicieuse et, trop occupée à chercher à deviner les intentions d'Eric, elle ne remarqua le frisson qui secoua son frère ni le rouge qui enflamma son visage en entendant le nom du vampire. Lorsqu'elle reporta son regard vers lui, il avait reprit un semblant de contrôle, bien que son cœur batte encore la chamade.

« Il faut que j'appelle Bill », continua-t-elle, l'interrogatoire de son frère déjà complètement oublié. « Je suis sûre que c'est un piège pour s'en prendre à moi. Bill m'avait prévenu qu'il essaierait encore de se rapprocher de moi. Shérif ou pas, vampire ou pas, s'il croit que je lui appartiens juste parce qu'il le désire, il se trompe lourdement ! »

Lorsque Sookie s'emporta, Jason eut la soudaine envie de prendre la défense d'Eric. Ce n'est qu'avec difficulté qu'il se retînt, ne désirant ni redevenir le centre de l'attention de Sookie ni avoir à expliquer pourquoi il savait que cette invitation n'avait rien à voir avec elle et tout avec lui. Il ne lui vînt pas à l'idée de s'interroger pour quelle raison il avait sentie une pique de jalousie en entendant sa sœur évoquer l'idée qu'Eric soit intéressé par elle.

Des images du vampire dansant devant ses yeux rêveurs, Jason écouta distraitement Sookie appeler Bill au sujet de l'invitation d'Eric. Il se força ensuite à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle lui dit après avoir raccroché quelques mises en garde sur son comportement – pour qu'il ne fasse aucun impair dont Bill ne pourrait pas les sortir – et toute une litanie de mises en garde concernant les raisons prouvant que le vampire en avait après elle.

Le jeune homme se fit la remarque que sa sœur semblait avoir oublié le détail concernant le fait que cette fête soit en son honneur à _lui_, mais préféra ne rien dire. À la place, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre pour qu'Eric soit fier de l'avoir à ses côtés…

.

**À suivre**

.


	5. 5 - À point

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de **True Blood** et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Du slash, du lemon, du lime... Bref, un joyeux mélange chaud et croustillant à dévorer sans sérieux aucun.

**Résumé :** Eric vit très mal la mort de son créateur. Pour éloigner ses pensées du manque et de la tristesse qu'il ressent, il décide d'aller trouver Sookie. Or, ce n'est pas la jeune Stackhouse qu'il trouve, mais son frère. L'être jusqu'à alors insignifiant à ses yeux va soudainement lui apparaître sous un jour nouveau... ATTENTION : non amateur de yaoi et/ou de slash, ne cliquez pas !

**Note de l'auteur :** Toutes mes excuses pour l'énorme retard que j'ai accumulé ces derniers temps. Je vais essayer de me rattraper au mieux, promis !  
Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos encouragements.

.

* * *

.

**À Crocs**

**À point**

.

C'est à deux voitures qu'ils arrivèrent tous trois au Fangtasia : Sookie avait insisté pour que Jason vienne avec son propre véhicule. Après avoir parlé à Bill qui avait également reçu une invitation, puis à Sam pour lui annoncer qu'elle prenait – une fois de plus – sa soirée, Sookie avait tenu à s'assurer que son frère comprenne bien qu'il lui faudrait être extrêmement prudent de ne rien provoquer qui puisse donner au Shérif un moyen d'exiger quelque chose d'elle en réparation de ses éventuels impairs.

« Surtout, et surtout », poursuivit-elle, « tu ne réponds à aucune provocation, quelle qu'elle soit. Tu m'entends ? »

Jason avait impatiemment hoché la tête.

« J'ai compris, Sook'. J'peux aller m'habiller maint'nant ? »

Sa sœur avait soupiré et l'avait enfin laissé quitter le salon. Il avait pris une douche puis longtemps hésité devant son armoire, changeant plusieurs fois de tenue. Finalement, il arrêta son choix sur une qui mettait son teint bronzé et sa musculature en avant : jean moulant taille basse noir et aux coutures apparentes rouges, chemise blanche avec deux lignes de fins motifs tribal rouge sang descendant de ses épaules à ses hanches sur le devant, les manches étaient roulées jusqu'aux coudes et les boutons supérieurs ouverts, découvrant légèrement son torse halé et sculpté.

À peine la nuit tombée que Bill se présentait à leur porte et lui et Sookie avait tenu à faire de nouveau le point avec lui sur les choses qui ne se faisaient pas en présence de vampires – et à plus forte raison d'un Shérif. Il les avait distraitement écoutés, hochant la tête par moment pour indiquer qu'il écoutait – au moins en apparence.

« Bon, on va y aller, maintenant », avait déclaré la jeune femme. « Jason, tu prends ta voiture. Comme ça, une fois le toast terminé, tu pourras rentrer. De toute façon, ta présence n'est qu'une excuse pour Eric. Par contre, je pense que, nous, on va devoir rester un peu plus longtemps si on veut éviter les soucis… »

Le jeune homme s'était sentit envahit d'une bouffée brûlante de colère mêlée de jalousie à ces mots, mais avait tout fait pour ne pas le montrer. Après tout, ça l'arrangeait de ne pas dépendre d'eux pour rentrer – ou ne _pas_ rentrer. Il avait donc prit sur lui et avait sourit à sa cadette.

Maintenant, il se garait sur le parking du Fangtasia, volontairement au bout le moins éclairé et le plus éloigné du bâtiment, mais surtout à l'opposé de Bill et Sookie qui s'étaient arrêtés presque devant la porte du club. Descendant de son pick-up, il jeta un dernier regard nerveux à son reflet dans la vitre. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et le souvenir des yeux emplis de désir du vampire l'assaillirent. Un soupir glissa de ses lèvres tandis que l'une de ses mains descendait inconsciemment vers son entre-jambe.

Il se figea brusquement, la main encore à hauteur de son ventre, en sentant un souffle dans son cou et frémit à la voix à la fois rauque et velouté qui s'éleva.

« On est impatient à ce que je vois ? »

**.**

Les premiers invités avaient commencé à arriver et Eric les avait salués plus ou moins mécaniquement, ses yeux constamment rivés sur la porte, dans l'attente d'une personne en particulier. De par le lien de sang qu'il avait fait moins d'une semaine plus tôt avec Sookie en la forçant à boire son sang, Eric les sentait approcher. Et plus ils étaient proches, plus il avait hâte qu'ils soient là – ou plus exactement, qu'_il_ soit là.

Il fut néanmoins pris de cours lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de Jason avant même de sentir la présence de sa blonde frangine et de celle de son vampire de petit-copain. Il ne chercha cependant pas à en comprendre l'illogisme. Et, aussitôt, il était sortit et avait traversé le parking à une vitesse inhumaine, et même spectaculairement rapide d'un point de vue vampirique.

Le viking se tenait maintenant à un souffle du jeune homme, sentant sa chaleur imprégner son corps glacé alors même qu'il ne le touchait pas encore. Il huma l'enivrante odeur de l'humain, et ne put s'empêcher de jouer un peu avec lui. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il posa ses mains sur le ventre ferme et sourit lorsque Jason se laissa aller contre lui, sa tête venant se poser en un geste naturel sur son épaule et ses yeux se fermant à demi. Le soupir de contentement qui glissa entre les lèvres fines alimenta le feu courant déjà dans ses veines bien qu'il resta, en apparence, impassible.

« Pour quelle demoiselle étiez-vous prêt à vous caresser, jeune Monsieur Stackhouse ? »

La voix basse murmurant à son oreille semblait couler directement jusqu'à son membre palpitant et Jason grogna, légèrement haletant.

« Pas 'ne nana », parvint-il à bégayer tandis qu'il enfonçait son corps un peu plus dans celui du vampire derrière lui.

« Ah oui ? », s'enquit ce dernier en léchant son oreille.

« Mmmm… »

La main gauche d'Eric remonta jusqu'à un téton qu'il pinça au travers du tissu fin et fut immédiatement récompensé par un adorable grognement. Il frotta son érection naissante contre le fessier délicieusement moulé et mordilla le lobe du jeune homme avant de reprendre.

« Qui alors ? »

« Un… Nnngghhh… v'mpire… »

Eric se pencha et lécha la gorge offerte de l'humain, résistant à l'envie de planter ses dents dans la peau gorgée de soleil.

« Ah oui ? », murmura-t-il. « Je le connais ? »

« Hann… nnn… », fut la réponse qu'il obtint alors qu'il suçait la peau là où la veine palpitait à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule. Le corps chaud semblait fondre dans ses bras et il se frotta un peu plus fermement contre lui, se régalant des frissons et des grognements qui en résultèrent.

Eric traça une ligne de baisers et de mordillements jusqu'à son oreille dont il lécha le contour avant de susurrer, _ronronner_ presque, quelques mots : « Vous m'en voyez flatté, jeune homme. »

Il resserra son étreinte, enserrant d'un bras la taille de Jason, son autre main descendant jusqu'à la cuisse, qu'il pétrit doucement tout en glissant vers l'intérieur. Un nouveau gémissement émana du jeune homme qui ouvrit légèrement les jambes, donnant plus d'accès au vampire.

« Un peu de retenue, Monsieur Stackhouse. Non que je ne sois pas honoré d'être à l'origine de ces adorables sons, mais _tu_ – Eric sourit au frémissement que le tutoiement produisit – vas attirer tous les vampires du coin… Tu sens si bon, et tu dégage des phéromones si puissantes que tu vas rendre tous les vampires, mâles et femelles, dans un rayon de 20 kms, fous de désir ! »

Jason eut un petit rire qui se transforma en gémissement de plaisir tandis qu'il se mettait à onduler du bassin contre Eric, perdu entre le désir de s'appuyer contre l'érection dans son dos et celui de pousser la main entre ses cuisses à bouger jusque son sexe gorgé.

« M'en fou », pantela-t-il. « Y m'int'ressent pas… »

« Peut-être… Mais ils ne tiendront pas compte de ce que _toi_ tu veux… », précisa Eric. « Tu es _si_ enivrant, _si_ envoûtant, que tu vas juste les rendre fou de toi. Tu les rends _déjà_ fou de toi. Et qui te défendra ? »

« Toi. »

La réponse aurait pu être une affirmation si elle n'avait contenu une note d'espoir, le besoin qu'Eric confirme son ressenti.

« Je ne pourrais rien pour toi, _amour_ », susurra-t-il. « Tu ne m'appartiens pas… »

Volontairement, il laissa la phrase – et ses implications – en suspens. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Tu verras par toi-même que je ne te mens pas, lorsque nous entrerons dans un instant. Ils voudront tous te toucher, te _goûter_ même… ils auront beaucoup de mal à te résister. Je les entends d'ici, tous ces vampires en rut. »

**.**

Un peu plus loin, Sookie et Bill finissaient leur conversation, inquiets des motifs cachés de cette soirée organisée par Eric. Le brun se pencha sur sa blonde passagère et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Dès que nous pourrons filer, nous le ferrons, promis. Maintenant, viens, il faut aller chercher ton frère. »

À l'autre bout du parking, Eric entendit les portières s'ouvrirent et, avant que Bill ne réalise quoi que ce soit, il embrassa une dernière fois le cou de l'humain.

**.**

« Remet-toi, mon cher Stackhouse. Je me ferais un plaisir de _pousser_ plus loin notre conversation, mais ta sœur t'attend… »

Le viking ne put empêcher un petit rire lorsque Jason se redressa brusquement et fit volte-face, clairement alarmé. Son visage était rouge, ses pupilles encore dilatées, son souffle court. Il le relâcha et tendit la main pour caresser sa joue puis, du bout des doigts, ses lèvres.

« Je crois deviner que tu n'a rien dit à ta sœur de notre petit _entretien_ d'hier soir », constata-t-il en appuyant sur le terme d'entretien.

« Je… heu… C'est que… », bégaya Jason, rougissant de plus belle.

« J'espère que tu as tout de même réfléchis à ma proposition », souffla-t-il en se penchant vers lui, chaque mot soufflé contre ses lèvres.

Jason frissonna et soupira, le souffle frais du vampire glissant jusque dans la chaleur de sa bouche. Il dut se retenir de combler les quelques millimètres les séparant pour l'embrasser et il ferma les yeux pour inspirer un grand coup et reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur lui-même.

Eric se recula en riant. Cet humain était décidément délicieux. Non seulement il avait une odeur et un goût enivrant, mais ses réactions étaient à la fois une invite à la luxure et un amusement des plus distrayant. Une dernière caresse au visage brun, sa main descendant le long de la gorge avant de se poser sur la poitrine ferme, et il se sépara – à regret, dut-il s'avouer – du jeune homme.

« Bonsoir Miss Sookie », salua-t-il en se tournant vers le couple qui approchait. « _Mister_ Clampton », ajouta-t-il ironiquement avec un salut de la tête vers le brun au regard suspicieux. « Et si nous rejoignions tous mes autres invités avant qu'ils ne s'impatientent ? »

Bill et Sookie échangèrent un regard méfiant et interrogateur avant de saluer prudemment Eric. La jeune femme jeta un regard désapprobateur à son frère, persuadée qu'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû : sinon, pourquoi semblerait-il si embarrassé et Eric si amusé ?

Reprenant son habituelle apparence froide et composée, le Shérif leur fit un geste en direction du Fangtasia, les invitant à se mettre en marche. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Jason, mais sentit les picotements de son regard braqué sur lui. Et lorsqu'il donna le bras à une Sookie hésitante, il huma avec délectation la vague de jalousie qui envahit le jeune homme.

Eric sourit. La soirée s'annonçait des plus intéressantes et Jason… à point.

.

**À suivre**

.


End file.
